Same As It Never Was 2014
by notebook129
Summary: Something went wrong in Donnie's lab, and there was an explosion. Not too different, right? WRONG! Out of the smoke comes a 46-year-old version of our favorite tech turtle, and he's got grave news...SAINW 2014!
1. Donatello?

Donnie's POV:

I frowned as I worked on my new invention. Something in the circuity wasn't right...I grabbed my electrical laser pen and started making adjustments.

"Whatcha doing, Donnie?"

I jumped, making the laser hit my hand. "Ow! Ah, sewer apples..." I turned around to see Mikey looking at me curiously. "Mikey, you made me screw up the wiring!"

Mikey smirked. _"Made _you? I don't see my hands around yours, do _you?" _He asked cockily.

I growled. "Why, I oughta-" Suddenly, I was cut off by a buzzing sound coming from inside my invention.

Mikey looked over my shoulder. "Dude, is the metal box _supposed _to glow?"

_"Glow?!" _I whirled around. Sure enough, the machine was glowing bright white. "That's not supposed to happen...DUCK FOR COVER!"

The two of us quickly dove underneath my worktable, using boxes I'd stored there full of spare parts to shield us. Good thing, too, because when my device exploded, it sent shrapnel _everywhere. _We coughed from the smoke now clouding my lab, and got out from underneath the table.

Raph, Leo, Master Splinter, and April came rushing in, all asking what happened.

"Donnie, what'd you blow up this time?!"

"What happened?!"

"Donatello, Michelangelo, what is going on here?"

"Guys? You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah...we're fine...nothing but a bit of'-" I coughed a bit. "-smoke."

As the smoke started to clear, I could make out a figure standing in the midst of it. My eyes narrowed, and I drew my bo staff, taking out the naginata. Mikey similarly pulled out his nunchucks, Raph his sais, Leo his katanas, April her tessen, and Master Splinter his jade staff.

The figure coughed a lot before managing to gasp out. "Whoa...that...was unexpected..." He broke into another coughing fit.

My eyes widened as I heard the voice. "No...it can't be..."

The smoke cleared, save a few hazy wisps, revealing a tall turtle. He had olive green skin, red eyes, and a tan plastron, a huge chunk of which was replaced with metal. He wore no athletic tape, toeless boots, a purple cape, and an electronic visor that was above his eyes like a pair of sunglasses. And around his eyes-

-was a purple bandanna.

He coughed again, and I saw his gap tooth.

_My _gap tooth.

I took a hesitant step forward. "D-Donatello...?"

His head snapped up, his eyes locking with mine, both of us shocked at what we saw.  
_

Future Donnie's POV:

"D-Donatello...?"

I jerked upward at that voice, ony to be faced with myself. My 30-years-younger self. I stood there, momentarily shocked. "H-how...?"

Young Mikey chuckled. "Dudes, you should so see your faces right now. That. Is. Priceless!"

I blinked. "Mikey? That's you?!"

Mikey nodded. "Sure is! Now, who're you and why're you dressed like Donnie-boy?"

"Hey!" My younger self snapped.

I put a hand to my forehead. "I don't know how I ended up in the past...but I'm Donatello."

Raph rolled his eyes. His _two _eyes. "Yeah, right. You're so smart, what's your full name? Huh?"

I smirked. "Donatello di Niccolo di Betto Bardi Hamato. That enough for you, _Raphie?" _I remembered him always hating that name.

He growled almost ferally, sounding enraged.

Leo looked at me. "Wait so there's Donnie and...Donnie? And what happened to your plastron?"

"Mine explosion." I said. "The Kraang are idiots. They step on their own mines all the time. I happened to be on a recon mission." I paused, and held up two of my fingers. "Leo...how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh...two. Why?"

I sighed in relief. "Good. You're fine."

"Explain your presence here, Donatello."

I jumped. "Master...Splinter?!" I turned to see Splinter standing there. Master Splinter. Sensei. Hamato Yoshi. Without a second's thought, I ran up and hugged him, tears forming in my eyes. "Sensei...Father...you're alive...!"

He was a bit shocked at my reaction to him, but e still hugged me back. "Yes...I take it that where you're from, there are several changes, am I correct?"

I let him go, and nodded. "Lots...and you wouldn't believe all the stuff that's happened to me."  
_

Donnie's POV:

I couldn't believe it! Me! 46! In the lair!

While I spazzed out excitedly, April walked up to him. "So...you're Donnie in the future?

Future me nodded, and smiled, surprisingly without being nervous or acting funny. "That's right, sweetheart."

Sweetheart?! Did I hear him correctly?! Maybe he's just being endearing to her...because she's a kid...yeah, that's gotta be it...

Future me looked at me. "Donnie, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Splinter, April, and Leo immediately left, but Raph and Mikey stayed behind. I frowned. "Mikey, if you don't get out, no pizza for a week!"

Mikey's eyes widened. "I'm going! I'm going!"

I turned to Raph, who smirked. "You ain't getting rid of me so-"

"Raph! There's a cockroach on your shell!" My older self exclaimed in mock-horror.

My brother's eyes went wide, and he started trying to reach his shell. "Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Maybe Leo could help you..."

"LEO GET YOUR SHELL OVER HERE!" Raph yelled, running out of the room panicked. My older self went and calmly locked the door behind him-

-and we both burst out laughing.

"HAH!" Older me managed to get out. "He STILL gets scared of 'em! That's just TOO FUNNY!"

Once we'd both calmed down, I looked at him curiously. "So...Donnie...you wanted to talk to me?"

He immediately went serious. "Yeah. There are some important things you need to know." He sat down on the floor, gesturing me to follow. As I did, he sighed.

"Donatello...I need to tell you about the future."


	2. What The Future Holds

Donnie's POV:

Older me looked at his hands. "In my world...my time...things have changed for the worse. The Kraang have taken over the world. Although, they can't mutate anyone. I fixed that."

"How?"

"Retro-mutagen. I would just hang around their labs, then shoot whatever mutants came out with retro mutagen darts."

My eyes widened. "You made retro-mutagen?! But that means- you fixed everyone?! Mr. O'Neil, Timothy, Bradford, Xever-"

"Yeah. Everyone." He chuckled. "Actually, it's the retro mutagen that's the start of all this mess."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Future Donnie looked down. "I...made some choices I shouldn't have...at about your age, actually." He looked back up at me, his red eyes full of regret. "I'd finally perfected the retro-mutagen. I was so excited about it...I could give Timothy his life back, cure April's dad and maybe get her to like me...I offered some to Master Splinter, but he refused it. He said that his new form gave him new advantages, and that his old life was past...but of course, before I accidentally turn some poor mutant int a pile of sludge, I had to test it. And what better test subject than Xever, right?"

My eyes widened. "You tested it on Fishface?!"

"Yep. Captured him and injected him. He didn't complain too much, though, just so long as it turned him human again. Of course...after I helped him, word got around. He didn't rat me out, but the Purple Dragons saw him and reported to Shredder. Shredder then sent a message demanding some of it."

"But what use would the Shredder have for retro-mutagen?"

"I was as clueless as you are now. I had no idea. But I knew it wouldn't be for anything good, so I refused...turns out, he had his own bargaining chip." Future Donnie looked away. "While I'd been busy with capturing Mr. O'neil to turn him back...Shredder captured Mikey, who was with me. He said that if I didn't turn over the retro mutagen, Mikey would die...and not a quick death...a slow, torturous death meant to break his spirit..."

I tried to imagine Mikey broken. No laughter...no jokes...not even a smile. It wasn't a pretty sight, even if it wasn't real.

"I reluctantly agreed. And, surprisingly, the Shredder kept his word. He let Mikey go" Future Donnie looked back at me. "Things just went downhill from there. Shredder started threatening us, and forcing us to stay away from the Kraang. That's when I discovered why he wanted the retro-mutagen." He crossed his arms. "To turn the four of us back to pet store turtles."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as he continued. "He made sure we stayed away from the Kraang labs by turning it into a fine mist around them. Step too close and BOOM! You're de-mutated. That's what happened to Snakeweed, by the way."

"But why would Shredder help the Kraang?" I asked. "He's just after-"

"Splinter and us? Yeah. You see, he'd killed Kraang Prime and had all the Kraang under his control. He got power-hungry real quick, if he wasn't that way already. It took him five years to get America, ten for the rest of the world. And the way he rules...he makes how he was look like a perfect person to have tea with." A few tears came to his eyes. "Once he'd conquered the world, he raided the lair. It was a huge battle. We...we lost sensei in that fight...he'd told us to run, and wouldn't let us fight with him. If we had, we'd have all been slaughtered. But on the way out, we ran into some of what Mikey called Paindroids. And he named them well. They're created to seek out the resistance and capture them for torture, trying to get our base information out of them. Us turtles, however, were priority one. That means kill on sight." Future Donnie wiped at his eyes. "Mikey lost his left arm from the elbow down in that fight."

I gasped. _"MIKEY_ did?! Why him?! Why not anyone else?! He's the last person who should have to deal with that!"

"My thoughts exactly...after I'd fixed up Mikey at one of the rebel bases, I heard Leo and Raph in an arguement. Raph had wanted to save sensei...he insisted we could've pulled it off...even though all four of us knew it wasn't the case. Leo had ordered us to leave after sensei fell, so naturally, Raph blamed him. The two left to entirely different bases, and haven't spoken to each other since...and that was twenty years ago..."

"So...what happened in the mean time...?" I asked hesitantly. He was right...things _did _go downhill...

"Leo began infiltrating Kraang labs once Shredder had run out of retro-mutagen. In one of his missions, he was hit directly in the face by a Kraang laser rifle. He's got a few scars from that, but the main impact burned his retina. Leo's completely blind in both eyes."

I jumped. "Leo's blind?!"

"Yeah. But he manages by sound. His ears are _way _more sensitive now."

"What about Raph?"

"A few years later, after Casey's mom died at the hands of the Paindroids, Casey and Raph attempted to take on the Shredder in blind rage. They wouldn't listen to me and Mikey when we tried to stop them. Raph lost his left eye in that fight. I had to sew it shut...and he came back riddled with scars from the Shredder's claw blades."

I sucked in a breath. "And...Casey...?"

"...we lost Casey Jones."

I put a hand to my forehead. "W-what about April?! Y-y-you didn't lose her too, did you?!"

Future Donnie chuckled. "No, we didn't lose April. Though, she did lose her right pinkie. Better that than her whole arm, which is what the Paindroid was going for, right?"

I nodded shakily. "Is there...anything good about this future...?"

He nodded. "Yeah...the Hamato Clan's getting bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you _think_ I mean?"

I thought about it, and my eyes widened. "YOU HAVE KIDS?!"

He chucked. "Yeah. Three. Sakura, Hawking, and Michio. Hawking and Michio are fraternal twins. Leo's got two kids, Yoshiko and Yosuke, Raph has his son, Kyousuke, and Mikey has Botticelli and and Francesca. Just wish they could've grown up in the world I was born into..." He said with a sad sigh, before balling up his fist and punching the wall _hard. _"It's all my fault! If I hadn't given Shredder the retro-mutagen, and if I'd kept a closer eye on my little brother, none of us would be in this mess! Every injury, every loss, every death...it's all because of me!" He shouted, shaking and hyperventalating, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder. "Donnie...It's okay..."

Future Donnie looked up at me, before hugging me tightly, crying his heart out. And I let him.

After all, I'd want the same.


	3. Trying To Reach You

_~2044~_

Sakura's POV:

Yoshiko and Yosuke had called both our teams for an emergency meeting in our secret base. No one outside our groups- not even our parents -knew about it. It was perfect for us.

Yoshiko stood in the middle of the training room. "Alright, roll call. Team One. Sakura?"

I rased my hand. "Present!"

"Kyo?"

Kyo was leaning against the wall. "Sup?"

"Chell?"

Chell hung upside down from the old tree in the room. "Here and counted for!"

"Alright. Team Two. Yosuke?"

The Team Two leader was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "You know I'm here, 'shiko. I came with you."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm trying to make this official. Michio?"

"Here."

"Hawk?"

"Spoken for!"

"Frankie?"

Frankie giggled and jumped down from her perch above her brother. "Here and ready for action!"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yep, that's everyone. Now, the reason I called this meeting is because Aunt April's spazzing out again. And she _never _spazzes out unless something's _really _wrong. So, anyone got any information? Kyo?"

My hotheaded cousin shook his head. "Nope. My dad's still refusing to talk to yours."

"Frankie? Chell?"

"Nada. Dad's on a recon mission with mom again."

"Sakura? Hawk? Michio?"

The twins looked at me pleadingly, wanting to tell her, but waiting for my permission. I sighed. "Well...recently, dad went out to get some more supplies for our medical stock. It was simple, and shouldn't have taken more than an hour or two at most...but dad's been gone for almost three days."

Yosuke stood up, looking concerned. "Uncle Don's disappeared? What about his tracker?"

"That's just it. Mom went to see if he was captured by Shredder or something, but when Stockman scanned for the signal...nothing. It just diappeared at the medical supply unit. No one can erace the trace, so he wasn't dragged off...and we don't know what happened."

Everyone was staring at me and the twins. Chell was the first to break the silence. "He...just...vanished? Like...poof?"

Hawk nodded. "Yeah. No trace, no prints- not even signs of a struggle."

Yoshiko sighed. "Sakura, what do you think happened?"

I looked down. "I wish I knew..."

"Hawk?"

"Same dif. I'm as clueless as you are."

"Michio?"

Silence.

"...Michio?"

Michio, still crossing his arms, looked up. "There's only one explanation. If a trace like that vanished, it means dad doesn't exist in this world anymore."

"You mean he's...d-dead?!" Frankie squaked out.

"No. We could find him if he were dead. Something pulled him out of our world and into another. Whether it's a new dimension, or a new time, or both, I don't know. But that's the only thing that could've happened to dad."

Kyo drew his sais. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go after him!"

"Not so fast." Yoshiko said. "If Uncle Don _is _in another dimension, then we're going to need to get ready. We can't go in there unprepared. There's no telling _what's _going to happen when we get there." She looked at Michio. "How long is it going to take you to reconstruct whatever it is that zapped Uncle Don out of here?"

"Well, alone, about a week. With Hawk, four days. With Sakura, two. With Hawk _and _Sakura...some time today."

"Then do it. We can't waste any time in saving him."

Michio sighed. "Thing is, for the components I need, we'll have to raid a Kraang lab. I need a power cell, a-"

"Yeah, yeah, brainiac three, we get it." Kyo said, smirking. About that...my cousin calls me brainiac one, Hawk brainiac two, and Michio brainiac three. "Let's just go bash some bots!"

Yoshiko nodded. "Alright then. 'suke, your team sneaks in from the left. My team's going for the right. It's full ninja mode, and Frankie, Chell?"

The two orange-banded turtles looked up.

"No. Pushing. ANY. Buttons. We can't afford to screw this up."

Chell raised an eye ridge. "Does that count Kyo-kyo?"

Kyo growled. "YES! DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!"

"Yes, Chell. No pushing Kyo's button's either."

"Aww...no fair..." Chell mock-pouted.

The two leaders looked at each other, then at us. "Ready, team?"

I grinned excitedly, showing my gap tooth. "Let's do this!"


	4. Bit Of A Surprise

_~2044~_

Yoshiko's POV:

We snuck silently into the Kraang lab, alert and wary. We ran across an empty hallway, presseng ourselves against the shadowy wall, looking for any sign of life. "The Kraang could be anywhere." I warned quietly.

"We know, Yo-yo. You've told us a hundred times." Kyo said boredly.

Chell smirked. "Yo-yo. Hah! Good one, Kyo."

I balled my fists. "Guys! We're ninjas! We're supposed to be silent!"

Sakura frowned. "Technically, _they're _ninjas. _We're _kunoichi."

"I don't care! Regardless, be quiet!" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Fearless." Kyo muttered.

Suddenly, a few electrobullets whizzed past us. I looked up to see about seven Kraangdroids pointing their rifles at us. I drew my katanas. "Sakura, guard the alarm button! Don't let them push it!"

"Got it!"

Chell grinned. "BOOYAKASHA!"  
_

Yosuke's POV:

"BOOYAKASHA!"

We charged at the Kraangdroids, Frankie in front, slicing through several robotic limbs with her tessen. Michio twirled his kama defensively, and Haw was shooting the robots' heads with her yumi bow. I spun around with my wakizashi, slicing the three nearest me in half. "Hawk!" I called. "Guard the alarm! We can't let the lab know we're here!"

"On it, chief!" She took her position in front of the pink button, shooting the Kraang with pinpoint accuracy.

Michio and I stood back to back, fighting the Kraang. "So," I said with a smile. "Do you think your dad's having as much fun as we are?"

He shrugged, grinning as he took down another robot. "If he is, he'd better get ready to share it!"  
_

_~2014~_

Future Donnie's POV:

I stood in the dojo, my bo staff ready. It was me versus Raph, the final match. He smirked. "No matter how old you are, you're still weak, Don."

Younger Donnie crossed his arms, steaming from the sidelines. I gave him a quick wink, and returned Raph's smirk. "We'll see about that."

"HAJIME!" Splinter called.

We circled each other around the dojo, spinning our weapons, waiting for the other one to strike. Raph grinned as he spun his sais. "Don't worry, Donnie. I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't do me any favors, Raph."

We ran at each other, and I swung at him, knowing he'd roll under it. I whipped around, ready for his counter. He stabbed at me, but I locked his sai with my staff and knocked him back. I then hit his legs, knocked him off his feet, and calmly took his sai away. "Thanks for going easy on me, Raphie."

"YAME!"

I reached down and helped him up. He growled. "You...got lucky."

"No, I got experienced. Remember, I'm as old as Splinter now. Not quite as skilled, but roughly at that level."

Little me was looking at me, eyes sparkling. "That was AMAZING! You took down Raph like it was nothing!"

I brushed myself off. "Well, I've had to take down _my _Raph before...and that was way harder."

"So, future me is tough?" Raph asked.

I nodded. "Very. Nearly killed himself a couple times doing solo missions." I chuckled. "And every time I'd be the one to patch him up. He'd always try to push past it, telling me I should go take care of the others. We have more wounded every day..." I trailed off sadly.

Little Donnie patted my shoulder comfortingly, offering a small smile. I smiled back. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Mikey's eyes went wide. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Leo smiled. "Sounds like April's here with the pizza."

My eyes widened. "Pizza?! I haven't had that in years!"

They all stared at me, and even Mikey had come back, looking horrified. I raised an eye ridge. "What?"

"Dude..." Mikey said, shocked. "...why?"

"Well, I'm not much of a cook, and since I'm one of the leaders of the resistance, there are more important things to worry about." That only got me a few puzzled looks.

Little Donnie sighed. "His future...isn't exactly a bright one. Shredder rules the world, so Future me leads some of the resistance." He looked at me, and I gave him a grateful smile. I didn't want to tell the other three how dark my world was.

Leo looked like he was about to say something, when Mikey grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. "DOCTOR COMING THROUGH! PIZZA DEFICIENCY! E.R., NOW!" He sat me down at one of the bar stools, and I laughed. That's the Mikey I remember, all right.  
_

_~2044~_

Michio's POV:

I tinkered with the Kraang metal back at my lab in our base. I held out my hand. "Laser pen."

"Laser pen!" Hawk said, handing me the pen.

"Power cell."

"Power cell!" Sakura handed me the glowing pink fragment.

I flipped my goggles down and set the laser to the highest setting. Both teams were watching me anxiously, and it made me nervous."

Kyo came up next to me. "Just make sure you don't-"

"I know!"

"Michio, be careful." Yoshuke warned. "You might-"

"BLOW US ALL UP, I KNOW! I CANNOT WORK WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE! NOW, BACK OFF!"

They all backed away, their eyes white circles. I focused on the laser pen again, sticking my tongue out in concentration. Mom always tells me I look like dad when I'm working. I made the last little groove and..."Done!"

Frankie jumped excitedly. "So, we can go save Uncle Don now?"

I nodded. "Yep. Alright, as soon as I flip this switch, we'll end up wherever he is. So get your weapons ready."

They all drew their weapons: Yoshiko-katanas, Yosuke-wakizashis, Kyo-sais, Sakura-bo staff, Hawk-yumi bow, me-my kama, Chell-nunchucks, and Frankie-tessen. I put my finger near the box. "You ready guys?"

"READY!"

I flipped the switch, and there was a flash of bright light.  
_

Leo's POV:

I heard something explode in Donnie's lab. But...Donnie-BOTH Donnies, were with Mikey and April eating pizza in the kitchen...Sensei was meditating in the dojo...and Raph was in his room, reading a magazine...only one other option. Intruder. I opened the door to the lab slowly, silently praying that it was just one of Donnie's chemicals gone awry. I looked around, but saw...nothing. "I don't like this..." I walked in slowly, cautiously, my senses on high alert. Suddenly, someone kicked my legs out from under me, and I fell on my shell. I looked up to see a fifteen year old girl standing over me. She had black hair that fell to her chin, a long black braid, a blue bandanna and robe, and tan pants. And she was a _turtle. _She pointed a katana at my neck, her sapphire eyes icy.

"Where is my uncle?!"


	5. Hamato Clan

Future Donnie's POV:

I heard an explosion come from my lab, followed with the door being shut. I jumped from my seat, ran out of the kitchen, and slammed the lab door open. My eyes widened. There was Yoshiko, standing over Leo, poised to kill him! I ran up to her and grabbed her. "Yoshiko, get off him!"

She looked up at me. "Uncle Don?! You're alright!"

"DAD!"

I found myself being hugged tightly by my three kids. I was stunned. "What...how...?"

Hawking smiled up at me. "Michio figured out what happened! We built a portal thing to come and save you! But we didn't have the parts, so we raided a Kraang lab-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Sakura sighed. "I know, dad, but we thought you were hurt...none of us even got a scratch. Mom's been worried sick for the past three days, wondering where you've been. She freaked out crying when Stockman couldn't pick up your tracker."

Guilt stung me. My wife was crying back home...because I wasn't there...

"Uh...you mind getting off me?"

Yoshiko looked down. She was still standing on Leo. "Oh. Sorry about that." She got off him and helped him up. "I'm Hamato Yoshiko."

"Hamato? I'm Hamato Leonardo..."

Her eyes went wide, and I chuckled. "Yoshiko, meet your dad as a teenager."

Leo looked at me. "Her dad? What?"

Yosuke came out of the shadows. "...dad? That's you?"

I frowned, and pushed my kids away. "Okay, okay, _how _many of you came? Come on out now..."

Slowly, Kyo, Chell, and Frankie came out of the shadows. I facepalmed. _"All _of you? Do you realise what you did? If you thought _my _wife was spazzing out, think how your parents are going to react when they realise that not only is their brother gone, but all their kids as well!"

Frankie looked at me tearfully. "We...we didn't mean to, Uncle Don...we were gonna save you...and then go right back..."

I sighed. "I...don't know if we _can _go back."

Leo frowned. "Okay, _what _is going on here?"

I smiled. "Leo, meet the Hamato Clan."  
_

Frankie's POV:

Uncle Donnie was doing introductions to the teenager versionn of Uncle Leo...but that's boring. This is Kyousuke, and Botticelli, and Sakura, and blah blah blah. Seriously, I need something to do. I wandered out of the lab-which looks a _lot _like Michio's lab- and was met with a delicious smell. I sighed happily, and followed my nose to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there was a turtle sitting by himself, with a large, flat box. I came up next to him on a chair and tilted my head. "Whatcha doing?"

He jumped and nearly fell out of the chair. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?!"

"The sewers." I giggled.

He looked me over. "Another turtle mutant? What's your name?"

"Francesca, but everyone calls me Frankie." I looked at the box. "What's that?"

"Pizza." He said, grinning. "My favorite. Jellybean ancovey jalepeno. You want some?"

I nodded eagerly. He opened the box, and I saw...triangle shaped cheese bread? I took one, and tentatively took a bite. My eyes went wide, and my brain exploded. "Mmmm!" I quickly shoved the entire slice in my mouth, then burped. "Oh...'scuse me..."

"Hey, it's cool, Frankie. I do it all the time." To prove his point, the turtle belched loudly.

I giggled and hugged him. "You're funny. I like you."

"Hey, Frankie, whatcha doing?"

I turned around. "Oh, hey Chell. You want some pizza?"

He raised an eye ridge. "What's that?"

I giggled, grabbed a slice, ran over to him and shoved it in his mouth. I could tell from the minute he tasted it that he was experiencing what I had- epic, mind-blowing flavor. He quickly swallowed it, then burped _exactly _like my new friend had. Speaking of said turtle, I looked back at him and smiled. "This is my older brother, Botticelli. Chell, this is...um..."

The turlte jumped down. "The name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. Booyakasha!"

We both stared at him like he'd grown another head. Mikey- er, _dad, _blinked. "What's wrong?" He looked himself over. "Do I have pizza sauce on my shell?"

Chell tilted his head. "Is your name..._Hamato _Michelangelo? And you got a pair of 'chucks with red and gold on them?"

Teen Dad nodded and held them up. "Yeah. Why?"

I smiled and hugged him again. "Hi, younger-version-of-my-awesome dad!"

"Dad?!"

Just then, a younger version of Uncle Don ran in. "Mikey! Have you seen two-" He paused. "I take it you have."

Teen Dad looked at me, then at Teen Uncle Don. "Dude, why does Frankie say I'm her dad? I'm not married!"

Teen Uncle Don smiled. "They're from the future, Mikey. Where Future me's from."

"What?!" Teen Dad looked at me. "You're a future kid?!"

"Sorta...you're a past dad to me." I said, letting him go.

"You're kinda imploding my mind here..."

Chell laughed. "Dad, you're funnier now. I like it this way."

Teen Dad grinned. "If you're REALLY my kids, you two should know my catchphrase. Now, all three of us yell it on the count of three. One...two...three!"

"BOOYAKASHA!"


	6. Red Bandannas

_~2044~_

Future Raph's POV:

I waited anxiously, my T-phone in hand. "Come on, Blockman, pick up..."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blockman-"

"It's BAXTER. STOCKMAN. How many times do I have to tell you people?! STOCK. MAN. Two words!"

"Yeah, whatever. It's Raphael."

"O-oh! Sorry sir! Um...what exactly did you need...?"

I sighed and sat down on my couch. "You know how April was freaking out because Donnie went missing?"

Stockman sighed. "Yeah...poor girl. But if I remember correctly, you, Leonardo, and Michelangelo-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough about fearless leader. I have something more important."

He paused, so long that I thought he'd hung up. When he finally answered, I jumped. "Are you calling because Kyo's missing?"

I gasped, and stood up. "YOU KNOW WHERE MY SON IS?!" At that, my wife came running out of our room, eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, no. April, Michelangelo, and Leonardo came to me with similar calls...it seems whatever made Donatello disappear is also responsible for the kids' disappearances."

I growled and punched the wall in frustration, making my hand sore. I could practically see Spackman jump on the other end. I sighed. "Sorry. I'll let you go now-"

"Wait! I need to tell you something! The last place Kyo and the others' trackers turned up was in the sewers of Manhattan!"

"So?"

"They disappeared in your old lair, sir."

I sucked in a breath, nearly dropping the phone. "Storkman, I'll call you later. Raphael out."

"IT'S STOCK-" He was cut off as I hung up my T-phone. I walked over to my weapons closet, looking through it for my sais.

"Honey...? What's wrong?"

I looked over at my wife with my one eye, and smiled. "Nothing you need to get worried about, Lisa. Go back to sleep."

Lisa shook her head, her lizard tail swishing. "You were talking to Stockman about Kyo...I want to know where my son is."

I sighed. "Lisa, darling, I told you. It's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna go out for a couple days, and come back with Kyo."

"Last time you said you were going out for a couple of days, you lost an eye."

"That was eighteen years ago!"

"So?" She crossed her arms. "You were reckless then, you're reckless now. I don't want to lose my husband, too."

I set down the equipment and walked over to her. "Then you won't." I said, kissing her briefly. "I'll come home, with Kyo, and we'll both be fine. I promise."

She frowned. "I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

I shook my head. "No, Lisa. That's final. You need to sleep."

"I'm going to sleep plenty over the next few months. Miwa, Irma, and April _make sure _of that. Let me come!"

I crossed my arms. "You can't."

"I don't mind risking my life."

"But it's not just yours you'd be risking." I said, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. I was awarded with a tiny kick from inside. I smiled. "You have to take care of our new little kid, okay?"

She sighed, defeated. "Fine...you win. Stay safe out there."

I grinned, grabbing my sais and tying my bandanna. "Don't I always?"

"Yeah, that'd be a no. Never."

I chuckled. "You know me too well."  
_

_~2014~_

Raph's POV:

Casey and I ran along the rooftops, looking for the scumbuckets of New York. And by scumbuckets, I mean the Purple Dragons.

We finally spotted 'em mugging some poor civilain. But right as I was about to jump down, a shadowy someone walked out of the dark of the alley. "You dorks picked the wrong night to mess around. Let the guy go."

Casey looked at me. "Raph...is it just me, or does that guy sound like you?"

I frowned. "No _way _does that amateur even _resemble _me. There's only _one _Raphael." I drew my sais and jumped down.

The shadowy guy pulled out sais of his own. "Watch it, buddy. _I'm _taking down these bakas, not you."

Casey jumped down next to me. "Bakas? What-"

"Idiots." Me and the new guy said simultaneously. We stared at each other. Huh...maybe he _does _sound like me...

The new guy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm taking 'em down." He ran at the Purple Dimwits, coming out of the shadows. My eyes widened.

He was a little shorter than me, and a bit younger, by the looks of it. He had lime green eyes, jade green skin, and messy dark brown hair. He had sais, and a tattered red bandanna. Seriously, just give him a crack in his plastron and get rid of the hair, and he looked like me at thirteen.

Spooky...

I shook it off. "No way! They're ours! Come on, Casey!"  
_

Kyo's POV:

I fought off one of the gangsters, the one with the mustache. Really easy. _Too _easy, if you ask me. Seriously, I've had to take down a Paindroid that was after Janaria, and since I'm a mutant turtle, I'm priority one.

I quickly knocked him out, and turned around, ready to face the other two, only to find the kid with the skull mask fighting the scrawny one and my lookalike taking on the burly one. "Hey!" I shouted. I had nothing against the kid with the mask. He can have his fun. But a turtle? Taking _my _job?! Using sais like _me?! _Oh, _SHELL _no! I ran up and punched the turtle square in the plastron. "The beefy one's mine!"

My lookalike growled. "And what makes you think that?! Casey and I are the only ones who're supposed to be trashing the Purple Dimwits! Where'd you come from?!"

I twirled my sais. I knew the crooks were getting away, but I was so rage blind that I didn't care. "You stay the shell outa my way!"

"You get the heck out of mine!"

Huh...thought he'd say shell. All the turtles I know do. 'cept my dad and my uncles. They think it's too coarse. I smirked. "Why doncha make me, boy?"

The turtle growled furiously, and lunged at me. I dodged, giving him a swift kick to the shell, and knocked him down. But instead of him getting back up, he spun around, knocking my feet out from under me, and pinned me to the ground. His electric green eyes locked with mine, both glaring, fiery with rage.

Suddenly, the kid with the mask- I think he was called Casey -ran up. "Alright, he's learned his lesson. Let him go, Raph."

My eyes widened, and I froze.

"Dad?!"


	7. What The Shell!

Future Leo's POV:

I tied my bandanna around my eyes, covering the milky white of them that seemed to freak everone out.

"So, you're leaving?"

I turned around. "Miwa..."

I heard her sigh. "Why do you have to go alone?"

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Mikey and...Raph."

"You know what I meant. I want to come."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"For me? You insult me, Leo." She teased. "You just remember who trained me for the first seventeen years of my life."

"I haven't forgotten."

She hugged me. "I want to come. I want to help get my kids back. I'm tired of being helpless."

"I know..." I kissed the top of her head. "But you have to stay here. You and Irma have to make sure Lisa and April don't try to follow us. And I need someone to lead the blue division while I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it."

"But Leo-"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, _koibito, _but this is something us turtles have to do alone. Boxcar said it was at _our _old lair." I pulled away from her, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Miwa sighed. "You better be."  
_

Raph's POV:

I jumped. "DAD?! The heck is wrong with you?!"

The kid glared. "Nothing! Get off me already!" I let him go, and he got up, brushing himself off. "Well, even when you're younger, you've still got your temper..."

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Who the heck are you?!"

He put away his sais and smirked. "Name's Kyo. Hamato Kyousuke. And, according to Uncle Don, you're my dad when he was a teen. Almost didn't recognize you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm from the future. Well, _your _future. My present." Kyo crossed his arms. "Man, dad, you look a lot different without the jacket and the scars...and the missing eye."

I blinked. "Future me's missing an eye?"

"Wait, Raph, man, you _believe _this guy?" Casey asked skeptically.

I nodded. "Yeah...we've got two Donnies back at the lair. One's 16, one's 46. But...me?! A dad?! That's hard to believe."

Casey looked mind-blown. Suddenly, I heard a T-phone go off...it was't mine or Casey's though. Kyo reached into his belt pouch, pulled one out, and sighed. "Sorry dad, skull guy. Just gimme a minute." He answered the phone. "Yeah? Whaddya want? ...so? ...oi, enough with the yelling Yo-yo...make me! ...pretty simple. There's no Paindroids so there's no security. I walked outside..." He winced. "Enough with the yelling already! I get it! ...well, tell him I'm with teenage Dad and some friend of his that wears a skull mask and carries a hockey stick...oh, can it Fearless, I ain't coming back until the insanity's died down. Tell me when Chell and Frankie are in bed...what?! Fine! I'll come back! Then I'll pound your shell in!" He hung up.

Casey blinked. "Uh...who was that?"

Kyo growled. "My cousin Yoshiko. Uncle Leo's daughter. Fearless Leader of team one. And she ratted me out to Uncle Don!"

"Ouch..."

"Yeah." He sighed. "You guys wanna come back to the Lair with me...?"

I nodded. "Yeah. No more trash to take out, anyhow." I said, eyeing where the Purple Dimwits had been. "Come on, Casey."  
_

Janaria's POV:

Kyo's been gone for about three days...no word, no T-phone, nothing...I'm worried.

His dad, Commander Raphael, left yesterday for Manhattan, leaving my dad in charge of the red division. I'd heard that Commanders Michelangelo and Leonardo had gone too, and Commander Donatello was nowhere to be found. His wife, Captain April, took charge of purple division.

I've tried calling Kyo...then Chell, then Frankie, and Yoshiko, Yosuke, Sakura, Hawk, Michio...nothing. All the four commanders' kids have disappeared without a trace, and Baxter Stockman can't trace them...at least, that's what my dad said. I looked at the last number on my call list, the last person I _ever _wanted to dial.

Andrew Bradford.

I've never really liked him...he _always _has to be so arrogant and confident.

To my surprise, he actually picked up the phone. "Yeah, yeah, whaddya want?"

"Andy, you gotta-"

"Cut to the chase, Janaria. Dad needs me for training."

"The turtles are missing!"

"...and?"

"Not the commanders. _Their kids. _Including Frankie."

He paused. "Be right over."


End file.
